


The Second Fastest

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar endures harsh testing to keep his title</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Fastest

Isolated in a very strange room, Skwisgaar sat in the provided chair, resting. His fingers ached from the abuse he’s put them through, but they weren’t done yet. Every few years it was the same, but he had to go through this if he wanted to keep his title as the fastest guitarist alive. And of course, he wanted that very much.  
The testing had dragged on for hours, names dropping from the board as the other (inferior) guitarists were eliminated. Some names he knew, some he didn’t. Of course Toki was still there, so far at least.

But the sadistic testers had added a new twist this year, these specially made rooms were designed to push them to the absolute limits of their abilities.   
First was the lights, the entire room lit up to a blinding brightness, so bright it hurt even with his eyes closed. Still he played, head down and fingers flying.  
Finally the lights were reduced back to a much more reasonable level, leaving him blinking and still half blinded.

Then came the heat, the temperature of the room soaring to what had to be at least 120 degrees. Sweat pouring, fingers slipping, Skwisgaar forced himself to keep playing. He refused to give in.  
Just when he thought he would surely pass out, the temperature suddenly dropped.  
And kept dropping, falling to somewhere around freezing. His sweat-soaked clothes were no protection, and in fact were now just making him colder now.   
He couldn’t even feel his fingers any more, but still he played.

The room finally returned to normal and he was given a chance to rest. He stumbled to his chair, still shivering a little as he slowly warmed up. Maybe it was over? Surely no one else had managed to keep playing through all that. Surely that was enough to prove he was the best.  
Sitting in his chair, he looked at the board. To his surprise, there was still one other name left. Toki had somehow held on, somehow gotten through it too.  
Well that was okay, he knew where he stood with Toki.

For the first time in many hours, the door opened and a scientific looking man walked in, carrying a clipboard. It was over then?  
“Well congratulations Mr. Swigelf, you are now officially the second fastest guitarist alive. You must be proud to have defeated so many. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go give Mr. Wartooth the good news.”  
Second fastest? Second fastest?!   
_Toki_ was faster?!

Skwisgaar woke up screaming.  
Looking around his familiar bedroom, he realized it had just been a dream. But it had been so real, so completely horrifying...  
Hopefully nobody had heard him, he _really_ didn’t want to have to explain, didn’t want to talk about it.  
Grabbing his guitar, he started practicing.   
Faster. To ever lose his ranking was his very worst fear.


End file.
